Daneo y Rulieta o algo así
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Runo pensaba que no le podia ir peor: se habia mudado y estaba comprometida con un chico mayor...pero un alegre castaño le hara ver que todo puede ir mejor.
1. Chapter 1

Es la época de verano y aun ahora recuerdo cuando todo comenzó, estoy en el balcón de mi casa y al cerrar los ojos vuelvo a ver todo, desde aquel día. . .

Mis padres han decidido mudarse a Kioto donde vivían unos tíos míos, yo no estaba nada contenta en el camino, la razón, ya no vería más a mis amigos. Pero ya no podía hacer nada ya íbamos camino a mi nueva casa quisiera o no, como me había dicho Tigrera (mi compañera bakugan) al inicio del viaje, y aunque lo entendiera, no podía dejar de pensar en mis amigos: Julie que era una de mis dos mejores amigas además de ser novia de mi amigo Billy, Marcos y Alice que eran gemelos y mis mejores oponentes (aunque Marcos era "raro", pues siempre traía unos lentes triangulares muy largos y se autonombraba Masquearade) y claro también estaba Marucho, el chico mas lindo y listo que había conocido, pero ya no los vería mas . . .

Es lo que pensaba Runo mientras llegaba con sus tíos. . . .

-Runo, pero mira que linda te has puesto en el tiempo en que no te hemos visto-dijo su tío mientras la abrazaba-a tu tía le encantara verte-la soltó y abrió la puerta de la casa-vamos pasa-le animo-

-gracias tío-dijo mientras pasaba-

-oh Runo pero mira cuanto has crecido!-la abrazo tan fuerte que la pobre de Runo no podía respirar-

-gr. . gracias tía-dijo mientras su cara tomaba un color morado-pero no res. .respiro

-oh si claro, lo siento cariño-la soltó y Runo tomo una gran bocanada de aire-

-cielos pensé que ya no respiraba-dijo mientras regulaba su respiración-"esto no podría estar peor"-pensó-

Después de un rato en que los tíos y los padres de Runo comenzaron a acomodar las cosas de la mudanza Runo acomodo su cuarto y decidió tomar un baño, al salir pensó en que su vida sería algo aburrida en ese lugar pues no tenía primos ni nadie conocido que fuese de su edad, y los siguientes dos días así parecían demostrar que sería pues no había podido salir a ningún lado y su computadora no servía pues se había olvidado el cargador en su antigua casa.

-valla inicio en este lugar-dijo con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza- no puedo salir y no puedo ni ver a mis amigos por internet-se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto, desde donde se veía el patio delantero de su ahora casa-¿pero quienes serán ellos?-se preguntó al ver que una pareja con un chico algo más grande que ella entraban en su casa-

-¡Runo baja a saludar!-le grito su madre desde fuera de su puerta-

-¡voy!-le contesto mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello. Bajó las escaleras y encontró a su madre junto al matrimonio que había visto llegar, platicando en la sala-Buenas tardes-dijo apenas llego-

-buenas tardes Runo-le respondieron los desconocidos-

-bueno Runo-dijo su papá entrando a donde estaban ellos-sé que es un poco apresurado esto, pero como vimos que te aburrías demasiado decidimos adelantar el encuentro

-¿a qué te refieres papá?-le pregunto pasando la vista de su padre a su madre en busca de respuesta-

-a que es hora de que conozcas a alguien que será muy importante en tu vida de ahora en adelante-le respondió su padre sonriendo-

-es cierto-corroboro su mamá-

-Runo, queremos que conozcas a Shun

A la habitación entro un joven de cabello negro, ojos verdes vestía gabardina morada con unos jeans y camisa negros, no se veía más que un año o dos mayor que ella y se fijó en que era el mismo chico que vio desde su cuarto.

-él es tu prometido Runo-le dijo sonriente su madre-

-este. .¿cómo?-pregunto con cara de confusión-¿dijiste pro..prometido?

-así es, él y tu fueron comprometidos desde tu nacimiento hija, fue un acuerdo entre su familia y la de nosotros arreglado por tu abuelo-le respondió su padre-

Runo se quedó como en shock, ¿acaso seria verdad eso de que ella estaba comprometida desde hacía tanto?, si así fuera, ¿Por qué sus padres nunca se lo habían dicho, siquiera insinuado o mencionado?, ahora entendía el por qué habían decidido mudarse. . .

-Runo ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto su madre-

-yo. .necesito salir-dijo y corrió al patio trasero de su casa-

-¿pero qué le pasa?-pregunto el padre de Runo-

-creo que si fue algo apresurado decirle-aventuró la madre de Shun-tal vez alguien debería ir y hablar con ella

-¿podrías ir tu Shun?-le pregunto la madre de Runo al chico- así aprovecharías y la conocerías-le sonrió y el chico solo asintió con la cabeza y fue a buscarla-

Le costó un poco de trabajo dar con ella pues el jardín era algo grande y con muchos árboles, al fin la encontró recargada bajo el árbol de cerezos que tenían cerca del centro del jardín.

-hola-le dijo este llegando con ella-

-hola-le respondió cabizbaja-¿a qué has venido?-le pregunto aun sin verlo

-solo vine a ver como estabas, pues te has tomado la noticia muy mal-le respondió sentándose cerca de ella-

-¿qué me eh tomado mal la noticia?-pregunto levantando la vista- ¿Cómo esperabas que me tomara el hecho de saber que otros han decidido por mí la vida que tendré?-y volteo a verlo-

-supongo que viéndolo así, no se ve muy alentador que digamos-le respondió este con media sonrisa-

-no se ve nada alentador-le respondió con cara seria-

-vale, no se ve muy o nada alentador-concordó- pero no hay porque ser tan pesimistas ¿no crees?

-te vez demasiado calmado para tal noticia, algo me dice que tú ya lo sabias y por eso estas tan optimista-le dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra-

-tienes razón, yo lo supe antes que tu-le confesó-antes de llegar de hecho-agrego viéndola-

-¿y aun sabiéndolo estas tan tranquilo?, es decir, te acabas de enterar que tu futuro fue decidido por alguien más además de que no se puede cambiar, y tu ¿lo aceptas como si nada?

-pues si, pero en algo te equivocas, tal vez si se pueda cambiar-le respondió sonriéndole-

-¿Cómo?-le pregunto esta realmente interesada-

-pues, el acuerdo entre nuestras familias es que nosotros nos casemos al cumplir tú la mayoría de edad y para eso según creo faltan tres años ¿o no?

-pues si, pero yo no veo como eso nos ayude

-pues, sé que, el acuerdo solo será puesto en práctica hasta que tu cumplas la mayoría de edad, así que mientras no hay razón para mortificarnos con eso

-¿esa es tu gran solución?, ¿no molestarte con la noticia hasta dentro de tres años?

-pues si, mientras llegue ese momento podemos pensar en alguna solución, para que estarnos mortificando con esto, si mientras podemos buscar como impedirlo ¿no te parece?-le dijo viéndola-

-si supongo que tienes razón

-pero mientras encontramos la solución podríamos intentar llevarnos bien, tal vez hasta lleguemos a ser amigos-se levantó y le ofreció una mano a Runo-

-y si no, pues podría ser que nos enamoremos, ¿verdad?-le dijo dándole la mano para que le ayudara a parar-

-si, podría ser una posibilidad que espero no se cumpla-

-oh, ¿tan mal partido soy para ti?-le pregunto algo ofendida-

-no me mal entiendas, lo que sucede es que espero que no suceda por que yo tengo novia, la cual me parece que tu conoces

-¿la conozco?

-si eso creo, se llama Alice y tiene un hermano gemelo, Marcos

-¡eres tu el novio del que Alice siempre nos platica! El chico que conoció las vacaciones pasadas-dijo sorprendida, Shun solo asintió algo sonrojado-oh no esto es peor de lo que pensé. . ¿sabes cómo reaccionara Alice al saber de esto?, !me odiará!

-tranquila Alice seguro entenderá que esto no es culpa de nosotros, pero te parece si mejor lo hablamos mañana, ya nos hemos tardado mucho y puede que se pregunten que hacemos

-si, tienes razón

-mañana nos vemos en el parque que esta a dos cuadras de aquí, por lo que se tu eres una de las peleadoras bakugan mas fuertes de donde vivías antes ¿no?

-si

-entonces estoy seguro que te divertirás mañana

-y ¿eso por qué?

-mañana hay un torneo de peleas en el parque, yo le diré a mis padres que con la excusa de conocerte más me acompañaras y será allí donde aprovechemos para decírselo a Alice y ver si ella nos puede ayudar

-me parece genial, entonces nos vemos mañana en el parque

-si

Ambos entraron a la casa y después de cenar Shun y sus padres se fueron, Runo subió a su cuarto y se acomodó para dormir, pensando en que tal vez no todo fuera a ser tan horrible como pensaba, pues ahora al menos podía platicar con Shun y distraerse peleando con sus bakugan.

Mas lo que le esperaba mañana en el parque seria algo mejor de lo que pensaba. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente Runo se levanto mas temprano de lo que acostumbraba, pues la idea de salir y poder tener una batalla bakugan de nuevo la emocionaba y mucho, por ello tambien se arreglo mas que de costumbre. En vez de su falda y blusa amarillas con chaleco blanco y mallas naranjas(como suele vestir en New Vestroia) se puso una playera a rayas blanca con azul marino, un short blanco con cinturón negro y unos botines negros con agujetas azules, ademas de que en vez de sus ya acostumbradas dos colitas se hizo una trenza alta amarrada con ligas negras.

-Vaya tan emocionada estoy que termine de arreglarme muy temprano-dijo al ver que apenas eran las diez de la mañana y Shun había quedado de ir por ella a las once- bueno aprovechare para practicar un poco- y salio a su patio-

Pero el tiempo paso rápido y para cuando Runo se dio cuenta Shun estaba esperandola en la puerta.

-hola Runo-le dijo el chico apenas la vio, y noto lo linda que lucia arreglada así, diferente a como la habia visto el día anterior-que linda te vez-no pudo evitar decir, algo sonrojado pues el no era de dar cumplidos a los demas-

-gracias Shun-respondio esta, tambien algo sonrojada-tu igual luces muy bien-le halago, pues el chico tampoco venia vestido como el día anterior, traía puestos unos jeans grises, playera verde con una camisa blanca de manga corta encima, zapatos cafés y por ultimo usaba su largo cabello negro agarrado en una trenza baja alrededor del cuello simulando una bufanda-

Camino al parque ambos iban platicando de cosas triviales, como su musica favorita, libros preferidos, etc. . . mas cuando llegaron al parque Runo quedo asombrada, había puestos de todo tipo de cosas relacionadas a los bakugan, tambien habia demasiados peleadores y de todos los tipos, subterra, aquos, phyros, darkus, ventus y de su elemento, haos.

-pero cuanta gente-dijo al llegar-

-lo se, en este lugar habemos demasiados peleadores, por ello supongo que no te aburrira vivir aquí, pero vamos, tenemos que inscribirnos-le dijo y la tomo de la mano sin siquiera darse cuenta-

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban inscribiendose les toco con una chica pelirroja muy entusiasta y admiradora de Shun. .

-¡oh ya decía yo que este año tambien vendrías Shun!-dijo la chica apenas lo vio -

-si, hola Kristen-le respondio el chico-nos puedes apuntar por favor-dijo señalandolos a el y a Runo-

-claro que te inscribire-respondio con una sonrisa, cuando se dio cuenta que el chico hablo en plural y fue entonces que vio a Runo, tomada de la mano con Shun-y ella ¿Quién es?-le pregunto al chico-oh ya se, seguro que eres Alice, la novia de Shun, digo con la bonita pareja que forman no puedes ser nadie mas, un gusto en conocerte soy Kristen-se presento la chica sin dejar que los otros hablaran-bien, ¿tu eres una peleadora de que atributo?-le pregunto mientras anotaba a Shun-

-pues Haos, pero mi nombre es Runo, no Alice-le dijo algo apenada por la confución con su amiga-

-ah, ¿pero que no me dijiste que se llamaba Alice?, o solo era para no salir conmigo ¿eh Shun?-le pregunto acusadoramente-

-¡no! claro que no lo decia para eso, te juro que decia la verdad, lo que pasa-empezo a responder nervioso-

-si, claro, seguro ya cambiaste de novia, pero que cruel eres, buscas a otras chicas teniendome a mi aqui-lo interrumpio Kristen-pero bueno, ya estan anotados, cuando escuchen los fuegos artificiales vengan para aca que empezara el torneo, mientras, disfruten de todo lo demas-les dijo con una sonrisa y los chicos se fueron- ¡oye Runo, cuida bien a tu novio que te lo puedo quitar y tu Shun, no olvides que te adoro cariño!-les grito antes de perderlos de vista-

Ambos chicos se fueron lo mas rapido que pudieron de alli, puesto que no querian llamar la atención (cosa muy dificil siendo que todos volteaban a verlos al pasar, despues de lo que grito Kristen) y pro no haberle podido aclarar las cosas a Kristen, pero dejando de un lado eso disfrutaron de las expociciones de Bakugan, cartas y uno que otro puesto de dulces que había, hasta que sonaron los fuegos artificiales y fueron hacia donde estaban los demas peleadores formandose para entrar a la arena donde serian las batallas. Pero como a los peleadores los separaban por el atributo que usaban, Runo y Shun se separaron.

Al comenzar el evento el organizador les dijo que en este torneo se elegirian a los tres peleadores que los representarían en el Torneo Nacional de Bakugan. Runo se asombro por ello, pues ella solo había asistido para no perder la práctica, pero ahora sabia que lucharía con más entusiasmo, pues deseaba ir de nuevo al torneo, puesto que ella habia tenido la oportunidad de ir al primer torneo que se habia realizado hacia casi cuatro años.

El modo en que se escogerian a los oponentes seria al azar, esperando que no tocasen del mismo atributo, y asi llegarian hasta los dos finalistas de los mas de cuarenta que eran, para que al final el que resultara vencedor de entre todos luchara por el primer lugar contra el campeon de el año pasado, el cual Runo no vio por ningun lado, lo unico que supo de el en lo que el torneo comenzaba es que era un peleador Phyros, y que, al parecer era junto con Shun el que habia puesto las reglas de los Bakugan (¿saben ustedes de quien habla?).

En fin, la batalla comenzo y Runo fue derrotando a cada oponente al que se enfrentaba, ya fueran de su mismo atributo o no, mostrando que, a pesar de usar casi siempre la fuerza, tambien sabia utilizar varias estrategias que la hacian, hasta ahora, invencible, pero llego la ultima batalla, donde pelearía por la oportunidad de luchar contra el campeon de el año pasado. . .mas cuando supo a quien se enfrentaría, dudo entre sorprenderse o reirse, pues su oponente era nada mas y nada menos que Shun, el mismo que la habia invitado al torneo era su ultimo oponente.

-veo que en realidad eres muy fuerte Runo-le dijo antes de comenzar-espero tener una fuerte batalla contra ti

-lo mismo digo Shun. . ¡que gane el mejor peleador!

Comenzo la batalla y ambos chicos se esforzaron al maximo, fue de las batallas mas impresionantes del torneo y hubo momentos en que tanto Runo como Shun estubieron a punto de ganar, hasta que en un solo ataque el ganador fue. . . Shun.

-gran batalla Runo-la felicito-

-gracias, tu igual, eres un gran oponente, espero que ganes el torneo-le dijo dandole la mano, pero su celular comenzo a sonar-bueno. . si mamá, ¿que pasa?. . ok, ahora voy, si estoy en el parque. . si, voy-colgo-

-¿sucedio algo?

-no, lo que pasa es que mi mamá quiere darme algo, no se que es, pero bueno, tengo que ir

-esta bien, yo ire a mi ultima batalla, espero la puedas ver

-seguro que si, suerte-le dio un ligero abrazo y salio corriendo a donde su mamá la esperaba, mientras Shun se preparaba para la ultima batalla-

Runo salio corriendo de la arena, buscando a su mamá entre toda la gente que habia alla fuera, se tardo un poco, pero al fin la vio, cerca de unas bancas con. . ¿su computadora?.

-mamá, ¿por que traes mi laptop al parque si no sirve?

-oh, por que ahora si, sirve, tu padre encontro un cargador para tu computadora entre las cosas de su oficina, y bueno la puse a cargar, pero de repente comenzo a sonar yt pes te la traje-le dio la laptop-

-¡gracias ma!-le dijo feliz-

-de nada cariño, y dime, ¿donde esta Shun?

-a pues esta peleando alla dentro-señalo la arena-

-a pues le deseo mucha suerte ¿y tu cariño? ¿por que no estas luchando?

-oh, por que yo ya quede en tercer lugar, Shun pelea por el primero

-oh ya veo, y ¿eh de suponer que hoy llegaras algo tarde por lo de la fiesta no es asi?

-¿como sabes sobre eso?

-pues la madre de Shun me lo comento, por ello te traje la laptop tambien cariño, asi les podras avisar a Julie y los demas del torneo y en que lugar quedaste

-oh, gracias ma-le dio un abrazo-

-bueno cariño yo me regreso a la casa, no llegues muy tarde eh invita a Shun a cenar, ¿si?

-claro

Runo se apresuro a ir, para al menos ver el final de la batalla, pero para su mala suerte solo vio como todos comenzaban a salir y entre tanta gente no pudo entrar, asi que fue hacia las bancas para esperar a Shun y ver por que sonaba la lap.

-valla pero si era una llamada. . de Alice _"que buena oportunidad para decirle todo y que nos ayude, seguro a Shun le agradará"_-la llamó y en lo que esperaba se encontro con Kristen y fue a preguntarle de la batalla, sin saber que la llamada había sido contestada y Alice vería todo-

-¡Kristen!, oye ¿sabes quien gano?

-si, ¡claro que lo se!-le dijo emocionada-¡gano tu novio!, que envidia me das Runo, pero bueno, tengo que ir a preparar todo para la fiesta ¡nos vemos!-y se alejo corriendo, dejando a Runo sola-

-_"vaya asi que ya hasta novio tiene, con razon Runo ni nos ha contactado, a de estar muy emocionada con su novio"_-penso Alice, y llena de curiosidad decidio no hablar, pues Runo al parecer nisiquiera la habia visto-

-entonces si gano, me alegro por él-iba a ver si Alice le habia contestado cuando Shun llego con ella, sorprendiendo a Alice, que decidio no hablar-

-¡Runo!-le dijo al llegar con ella-¡Gané! ¡soy el nuevo campeón!-le dijo muy emocionado abrazandola-

-lo sé, me lo dijo Kristen, muchas felicidades-le dijo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarlo mas fuerte-felicidades Shun !iras al torneo nacional!

-querras decir. .iremos al torneo, eres tercer lugar ¿recuerdas?

-es verdad. . ¿iremos al torneo nacional!-tan emocionados estaban que Shun cargo a Runo celebrando, mientras que Alice estaba en shock total-

-_"la otra chica dijo que el novio de Runo era el ganador. . y el ganador es Shun. . eso significa que. . ¿Shun y Runo son novios?. . pero. . ahora entiendo por que Runo no ha hablado con nosotros y por que Shun ah estado raro conmigo ultimamente. . ¡esto no me puede estar pasando!"_-con lagrimas en los ojos decidio decirles algo antes de colgar-¡Traidores!-tanto Shun como Runo voltearon a verla sorprendidos, y para cuando reaccionaron Alice habia colgado-

-¡Alice!, ¡Alice!-grito Shun al computador, pero este decia que Alice habia colgado ya-pero Runo ¿tu sabias que ella nos veia?

-claro que no, mi mamá me trajo la computadora y la intente llamar para que le dijeramos lo que pasaba y nos ayudara, pero popr estar tan entretenida con Kristen y contigo no me fije si me habia contestado, yo no lo sabia. . y ahora. . ¡seguro me odia!-cayo al suelo y comenzo a llorar-

-maldición. . Alice, dejame explicarte-dijo Shun mientras se sentaba en el suelo-

Pasó un rato y tanto Shun como Runo decidieron que le explicarian todo a Alice lo mas pronto posible y que el que ella pensara que la habian traicionado solo era una mera confución, pues solo eran amigos. Recogieron la computadora y la llevaron a donde era la fiesta para los peleadores, la encargaron el recepción y fueron a olvidar ese trago amargo del parque, Runo conoció a los amigos de Shun, quien la presento como lo que era, solo una amiga, para despues aclarar ese mal entendido con Kristen, lo cual alegro mucho a la pelirroja, pues segun ella ahora tenia oportunidad con Shun, pero mejor Runo se la llevo a otro lado para que este se distrajera y se divertiera con sus amigos, mas cuando comenzo la musica para bailar Kristen la dejo sola para ir y bailar con un amigo.

-hola -le dijo un chico que salia de entre todos los que bailaban-

-hola-le respondio Runo con una sonrisa-

-yo soy Dan, gusto en conocerte-le dijo el chico, que ahora viendolo bien, parecia cumplir con las caracteristicas que le habian dado del antiguo campeón, era mas alto que ella, pero mas bajo que Shun, tenia el cabello y los ojos cafés ademas de que iba de rojo-

-Runo, igualmente-le dijo extendiendole la mano-disculpa, pero ¿eres tu el chico que era campeón?

-si, soy yo, aunque ahora estoy en segundo lugar, y por lo que me contaron tu eres el tercer lugar ¿o no?

-si, esa soy yo

El resto de la fiesta Runo la paso junto a Dan, el cual se veia muy interesado en ella, y bueno, para que negarlo, a Runo le comenzaba a gustar, bailaron, bromearon, platicaron y demas, hasta que llego la hora de irse, pues habia quedado con su mamá de que ella y Shun irian a cenar.

-nos vemos despues Dan-se despidio Runo-

-eso espero ansiosamente Runo-le contesto el otro dandole un beso en la mano, sonrojando a Runo y haciendo sonreir a Shun-

-nos vemos luego Dan-se despidio Shun-

-claro Shun, para la revancha

-asi será-se fue caminando con Runo-se ve que te agrado mucho Dan ¿no Runo?

-pues si, es un chico muy amable ydivertido-contesto esta todavia sonrojada-

-si, se nota que te gusta-

-solo un poco y. . .¡Y NO DEBERIAS PREGUNTAR COSAS COMO ESA!-le grito roja a mas no poder-

-lo sabia, se ve a leguas que se gustaron, me alegro por ti, se ve que al menos tu si estas conenta-le dijo algo triste-

-oh Shun, no digas eso que me haces sentir mal. . ademas, quedamos en que haremos todo lo popsible para arreglar las cosas con Alice ¿verdad?

-si

-¡entonces hay que alegrarnos, por que todavia no hemos perdido!

-tienes razón

Y asi ambos fueron a la casa de Runo, esperando ppoder arreglar todo, no solo con Alice, sino con lo de su compromiso tambien. . ademas de que Runo estaba muy emocionada por volver a ver a Dan y Shun sabia que ella y su amigo serian tarde o temprano el uno para el otro.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el torneo bakugan y tanto Runo como Shun habían intentado en vano contactarse con Alice para explicarle las cosas, la chica al parecer los evitaba eh incluso había hablado mal de Runo con sus amigos, lo cual Runo podría soportar, pues después de todo Alice pensaba que le había quitado a su novio, pero Shun no pensaba igual, el creía que Alice podía ser más madura viendo la situación.

-¿y alguien ya te contesto?-le pregunto a su amiga que estaba en la computadora-

-no, Alice vez que es caso perdido y después de sabe que cosas les dijo ninguno de mis amigos me contesta las llamadas. . o espera-dijo y vio que tenía una llamada. . era de Julie-

-¿Runo?-pregunto la morena al ser contestada la llamada-

-¡Julie!-le respondió la chica emocionada-

-Runo antes que nada contéstame una sola cosa. . –le empezó a decir muy seria, cosa rara en ella y Runo se preparó para preguntas que tendrían que ver con Shun y su disque relación-¿sabes en que se parecen un cuervo y un escritorio?

-Runo solo cayo estilo anime y con una gotita en la cabeza le respondió-no Julie, no lo se

-mou-hizo un puchero-¡nadie me sabe contestar esa pregunta!...pero bueno, por favor amiga, dime que lo que dice Alice de ti no es verdad-le dijo en tono de tristeza-

-¡claro que no Julie!, Alice malinterpreto todo

-entonces. . ¿no es cierto que le quitaste a Shun?

-¡claro que no!, el y yo solo somos amigos-le contesto con una sonrisa-

-hay que alivio-suspiro tranquila-yo realmente no creí las cosas que dijo Alice de ti, pero mejor preguntar por si acaso ¿no crees?

-seguro, pero bueno para aclararte todo y que nos ayudes te presento a Shun-dijo entrelazando las tres llamadas-

-Hola Shun

-Hola Julie ¿Cómo has estado eh?

-muy bien-le contestó sonriendo-me alegro de verte otra vez

-¿es qué acaso ustedes ya se conocían?-les pregunto confundida-

-claro, yo conozco a Shun desde pequeña ¿verdad?

-si, ella, Dan y yo solíamos jugar de niños

-¿conoces a Danny, Runo?-le pregunto su amiga sonriente y Runo sin saber por qué se puso algo celosa de que ella le dijera así a Dan-

-si, lo conocí en la fiesta del torneo Julie-le contesto lo más tranquila que pudo-

-¿verdad que es un amor de niño?-dijo en tono meloso-

-Julie, te recuerdo que tienes novio-le dijo Runo-

-lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo cuando se trata de él, ¿verdad Shun?-le pregunto sonriente, pues conocía tan bien a Runo que pudo darse cuenta de que la chica tenía interés en su castaño amigo-

-pues no, pero Runo tiene razón ¿Qué dirá Billy si te oye hablar así de Dan eh?-le respondió este en tono de regaño, fingido por supuesto-

-oh ustedes no me dejan divertir-les dijo dramática, para luego agregar normal- ¿y en que puedo ayudarles eh?

Runo y Shun le explicaron todo a Julie desde el anuncio del compromiso hasta el malentendido después del torneo, la chica decidió que los ayudaría, pues no le gustaba ver peleadas a sus amigas y deseaba ayudar con el embrollo en el que se habían metido.

-por cierto, ¿es verdad que ustedes dos y Dan irán al concurso de este año?-les pregunto-

-si ¿Por qué Julie?-le pregunto Runo-

-es que este año los tres que vamos a ir somos Alice, Marucho y yo-le informo la morena-tal vez allí podamos arreglar todo-les animo-

-¡es perfecto!-dijo Runo y Shun la apoyo-

Después de ello los tres se desconectaron, Julie diciendo que iria al cine con su novio, Shun por que tenía cosas que hacer en su casa y Runo, para sorpresa de los otros dos. . porque se había quedado de ver con Dan.

* * *

><p>lamento que el cap sea tan corto. . pero es lo maximo que salio de mi para este cap. TT_TT despues de todo reeditar una historia no es tarea facil. .<p>

espero que aunque sea cortito les guste y ¡comenten! n_n


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado dos días desde que Julie se había enterado de la verdad, desde ese momento ella se propuso reconciliar a sus dos amigas, pero cada vez que lo intentaba la veía más difícil para que se reconciliaran.

Justo ese día Julie había invitado a Alice para que fuesen a comprar algunas cosas para el torneo desde el punto de Julie (dígase ropa, bolsas, etc…) y durante toda la salida aunque Julie quiso sacar el tema, Alice simplemente la ignoraba o hablaba de otra cosa, ahora que regresaban decidió hacer un último esfuerzo.

-Por favor Alice… solo contéstales una sola vez-le decía mientras se acercaban a su casa-

-no lo hare Jul´s, tú que eres mi mejor amiga y ahora la única deberías de entenderme ¡la traidora de Runo me quito a Shun!-decía algo dramática-

-pero no crees que sería mejor hablar bien con ellos, es decir, posiblemente solo sea una horrible confusión-le comento-además, ¿no eras tú quien decía que antes de hacer dramas tenia uno que saber todas las versiones de los involucrados?

-si pero, es algo difícil de cumplir, es decir, después de ver como esos dos se besaban frente a mí no es algo sencillo y además, yo tuve la culpa por llamar a Runo, pero que cinismo el de ella de mostrarme eso-dijo molesta-

-¿Qué no Runo te había llamado y solo los viste platicando? O espera, la última vez dijiste que solo platicaban-agrego sorprendida y molesta Julie, pues ella (sabiendo la verdad o no) se podía dar cuenta como Alice mentía y cada vez inventaba algo peor-

-bueno es que…-intento enmendarlo nerviosa-

-es que nada Alice, cuando decidas decirnos la verdad sobre lo que viste avísame, mientras, prefiero no encontrarnos hasta el viaje al torneo-le dijo mientras entraba a su casa enojadísima-

Alice se fue de allí enojada ¿Cómo podrían culparla a ella siendo que Runo era la roba novios y Shun el infiel?, pero claro, nadie le creía puesto que Runo era una palomita blanca y Shun el tipo misterioso ¡ya verían ellos que tenía razón!...aunque por otro lado, ella puede que si estuviese exagerando un poco las cosas, después de todo solo los había visto hablar, no corrección, los había visto celebrar que iban a ir al torneo juntos y habían felicitado a Runo porque su novio era el ganador y el ganador resulto ser Shun… en definitiva al ir al torneo se vengaría de ellos.

Con esos pensamientos se fue a su casa, mientras planeaba como vengarse de ellos dos ya que. . .el perdón no era una opción.

* * *

><p>se que el capi es corto pero... espero que el siguiente me salga mas largo<p>

¿reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Por fin había llegado el día en que viajarían hacia el torneo bakugan, Runo se había levantado aun mas temprano que cuando salió por primera vez con Shun, como había arreglado su maleta la noche anterior tenia toda la mañana libre, así que se arregló y salió hacia el parque.

-¿A dónde vas Runo?-le pregunto su mamá antes de que saliera-

-Saldré con mi novio mamá-le respondió rápidamente cerrando la puerta-

Su madre solo sonrió ante lo dicho por Runo, sin saber que el novio del que hablaba no era exactamente el mismo que ellos le habían elegido como futuro marido…

-¡Runo!-le saludo el chico apenas la vio corriendo hacia él-pensé que nos veríamos mas tarde ¿acaso te caíste de la cama o algo así?-bromeo-

-Claro que no…bueno sí, pero es por lo emocionada que estoy de ir al torneo…junto contigo-lo tomo de la mano haciendo que se sonrojase-¿Te sientes mal? Estas todo rojo-le pregunto inocentemente-

-No, es que… hace mucho calor jeje-le contesto rápidamente-¿Vamos por un helado?

-Claro-le sonrió-Oh mira, allá esta Shun ¡SHUN!-soltó su mano y corrió hacia el pelinegro quien la recibió con una sonrisa-

-¡Runo! ¿Tan temprano por acá? No me digas que te caíste de la cama

-Mou… eres el segundo que me dice lo mismo-hizo un puchero-pero en cierta forma sí, estoy ansiosa por partir al torneo junto contigo y Dan-le respondió feliz-

-Me alegro-volteo atrás de Runo-vaya Dan, también estas aquí-lo saludo-

-Hola Shun-le contesto algo molesto-

-Oh, parece que nos levantamos de mal humor-le comento a Runo-

-Puede que este enfermo, estaba todo rojo hace un momento-le dijo examinándolo con la mirada-

-Seguro fue algo que comió, con eso de que no come sino que devora todo a su paso

-No lo creo, tal vez se agripo o algo así

-Oigan-decía mientras los otros dos lo ignoraban-sigo aquí… ¡OIGAN!-les grito a los dos-

-Pero que te pasa, ni que estuviéramos sordos para no escucharte-se quejo Shun-

-Cierto, Dan ¿Por qué nos gritas?

-Me estaban ignorando-se defendió el castaño-

-Vaya Runo, veo que tu madre tenia razón si estabas aquí con Shun-comento su papá acercándose a ellos-¿tú también por aquí Dan? Parece que todos madrugaron hoy

-Si papá, ¿y que haces tu aquí? Pensé que estarías con mis tíos-pregunto Runo tomándole la mano a Shun, quien solo se sonrojo un poco, pero igual apretó la mano de Runo-

-Pues me pidieron que pasara antes por unas cosas y cuando iba para su casa los vi aquí y decidí pasar a saludarlos ¿hoy se van al torneo verdad?

-¡Sí! En la tarde saldrá el autobús para allá y lo mejor será que en el mismo autobús vendrán Julie y los demás ¡al fin los veré después de tanto!

-Me alegro mucho hija, así también tendrás oportunidad de presentarles a Shun como tu novio oficial y también les podrás presentar a Dan-le siguió el señor mirando su reloj-bueno muchachos ya se me hace algo tarde, les deseo suerte en el torneo-le dio un beso en la frente a Runo y se fue-

-¿Hasta cuando tendrán que seguir con esto?-pregunto Dan molesto por lo que dijo el padre de Runo-

-El tiempo que nos lleve evitar nuestro compromiso-le dijo Shun soltando la mano de Runo, pues sabia que eso molestaba a su amigo-

-No es para que te enojes Dan-le dijo Runo-sabes tan bien como nosotros que para que me dejaran tranquila con lo de ese asunto tuve que decirles que Shun me había pedido ser su novia oficialmente durante este tiempo antes de la boda-le explico-

Y es que cuando Dan le había pedido a Runo ser su novia ella y Shun le explicaron (como en su momento pensaron hacer con Alice) que ellos estaban atados por un acuerdo entre sus familias, pero que solo se querían como amigos y buscaban la forma de romper el compromiso, el castaño primero se lo tomo mal, pero después de aclarar que entre Runo y Shun solo existía una simple y linda amistad el chico accedió a ayudarles a buscar la forma de romper el compromiso. Pero desde que Runo tuvo que decir que Shun y ella ya eran una pareja oficial Dan había estado algo raro con Shun, aunque después de todo ¿A quien no le molestaría que su mejor amigo y su novia tuvieran que fingir ser novios frente a todos?.

La mañana paso rápido y los chicos se despidieron para ir por sus cosas, quedando de verse en la parada del autobús que los llevaría al torneo, Dan iba feliz, pues lejos de los padres de Runo no tenia que esconder que él era en realidad el novio oficial de la chica; mas Runo y Shun por otro lado estaban mas que nerviosos, pues se encontrarían cara a cara con Alice.

-¡Chicos! ¿Aun no pasa el autobús?-les pregunto llegando con ellos, vistiendo una cómoda falda amarilla con una blusa de mangas cortas blanca y por ultimo unos zapatos de meter blancos-

Pero justo cuando dijo eso el autobús llego, los tres subieron y mostraron unos gafetes que les habían dado para que los identificasen como concursantes, al subir vieron que casi todo estaba lleno, pero una melodiosa y algo chillante voz capto su atención.

-¡Runo!-era nada más y nada menos que Julie, quien caminaba apresurada hacia ellos-

la chica morena traia unos jeans blancos con una blusa entallada y suelta de las mangas lila, ademas de su largo cabello gris agarrado solo en media coleta, aunque como siempre, esta se encontraba hacia la izquierda.

-¡Julie!-apenas llego la chica la abrazo-¡Amiga! Que gusto verte de nuevo-Runo estaba mas que feliz, al igual que Dan y Shun quienes solo sonrieron al ver a su amiga de la infancia-

-Vengan, les aparte lugar con nosotros-tomo a Runo de la mano y los llevo a la mitad del autobús mientras este se ponía de nuevo en marcha-y no te apures, Marucho igual ya sabe la verdad, no toda claro, pero sabe que lo que Alice vio fue solo un malentendido-le dijo al oído antes de llegar-mira a quien me encontré llegando Maru-le dijo al pequeño rubio amigo de ambas-

-Hola Maru-saludo tímidamente, pensando en que el chico estaría al menos molesto-

-¡Que gusto verte Runo!-el chico le tomo las manos-a todos por allá nos haces falta-le comento sonriente-

-Ustedes a mi igual-Runo estaba con los ojos cristalinos, en verdad le alegraba ver que sus amigos seguian apoyandola y confiando en ella-

-Bien, antes de ponerse de sentimentales será mejor sentarnos ¿Quién se sentara con Marucho?-le pregunto a los tres-

-Yo-respondió Runo feliz-

-Bien, entonces Shun y Dan irán frente a ustedes y yo me sentare atrás de ti Runo-Esta sonrió y se sentó al lado del rubio-Por cierto Danny-el castaño volteo a verla-¡Me alegra tanto verte aquí cariño!-lo abrazo hasta casi asfixiarlo, pero el chico solo le correspondió el abrazo sonriente-

-A mi también me encanta verte de nuevo Julie preciosa-le respondió para luego darle un beso en la mejilla-estas mas hermosa que la ultima vez que te vi-le halago-

-Oh basta, harás que me sonroje-pero antes de decir algo mas sintio la mirada algo enojada de su amiga, asi que lo soltó y fue a sentarse, al igual que él-

Runo al ver tal escena solo se extraño, Dan jamás le decía ese tipo de comentarios, ni la llamaba preciosa o cosas por el estilo (vamos que a duras penas y la tomaba de la mano), y Julie por su lado tampoco solía actuar así ni con Billy que era su novio, así que aunque no lo quisiese una pequeña parte de sí sintió celos de Julie. Pero lo que Runo no sabia era que ese tipo de trato es el que tenían desde casi siempre Dan y Julie, puesto que ambos se conocían desde niños y Dan sabia que Julie adoraba que le dijeran que lucia bien, además, después de tanto tiempo de conocerla el que ella lo abrazase así fuera a asfixiarlo no le molestaba ni le hacia sonrojar, al contrario actuaba normal.

Julie se sentaba atrás con Alice, quien hasta ese momento se mantenía ajena a la platica y a la llegada de los otros tres, pues se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y con los audífonos escuchando música a todo volumen, pues el parloteo que mantenían Julie y Marucho no era de su interés y parecía que ella tampoco lo era de ellos, así que se mantenía fija en un solo pensamiento ¿Cómo vengarse de Runo y Shun?, la solución: hacerlos sentir o pasar algo igual o peor a como se sintió ella, y al bajar en la ultima parada antes de llegar encontró el blanco perfecto para su venganza, un chico muy apuesto de un alborotado cabello castaño que curiosamente se mantenia al lado de Runo tomandola de la mano, mientras platicaba con Shun y Julie, esta ultima presentando a Marucho, pero lo que mas le agrado, fue darse cuenta de las miradas y el ceño fruncido que tenia Runo al ver a Julie y a ese chico desconocido juntos.

-Runo querida, encontre tu punto debil-sonrio maliciosamente pensando en como le haria pagar a la que antes era amiga suya-

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo!<p>

tarde algo mas en actualizar y tengo que informales que posiblemente asi seguire, pues entre mi escuela, el servicio social y las tareas casi no tengo tiempo de escribir y cuando si engo tiempo me llega la inspiracion para escribir otras cosas xS, pero eso sí, aunque tarde meses no duden en que actualizare ;)

ahora...¿que les parece el plan de Alice? ¿acaso podra enserio hacerles algo o su lado amable y bueno volvera?¿que es lo que planea hacer con Dan?

espero sus respuestas, comentarios, quejas y demas en un lindo review

Tambien quiero agradecer a todos los que me leen y dejan review, a los que solo me leen y tambien les aviso que gracias a un comentario en otra de mis historias me di cuenta de que los comentarios de aquellos que no tienen cuenta estaban desactivados, pero eso ya no es problema, ya pueden dejar review tengan cuenta o no :)

y para que esperen el proximo capitulo con mas emocion:

Avance del proximo capitulo:

-Esta es su habitación

-¿Esta bromeando no?

-Claro que no, aqui es la habitacion que les corresponde a ambos

-Pero no pueden ponernos juntos ¡ella es una chica y yo un chico!

-Lo siento mucho joven, pero nada se puede hacer, las habitaciones estan todas ocupadas, me temo que tendra que quedarse con la señorita si quiere seguir en el torneo

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

Al llegar al lugar donde seria el torneo todos quedaron asombrados, no esperaban que el lugar fuera tan grande y hubiera más de cinco autobuses contando al de ellos.

Bajaron sonrientes y emocionados, la cede había cambiado demasiado desde la primera vez que se hiciera el torneo y Runo y compañía no paraban de admirar todo emocionados.

-¡Esto va a estar genial!-exclamo emocionada-

-¿Es que acaso lo dudabas?

-No Dan…pero ah cambiado tanto desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí que bueno…me emociona mucho estar aquí-le abrazo sonriente y el chico se puso completamente rojo, con una expresión entre nerviosa y feliz-

-Si Runo no logra quitarle lo tímido y penoso, no se quien podrá hacerlo-le susurro sonriente Julie a Shun mientras este los veía sonriendo, sabia que era el lugar adecuado para que sus amigos pudieran disfrutar tranquilos de su relación-Será mejor movernos chicos, tenemos mucho que ver y quiero refrescarme un poco-les aviso mientras jalaba a Shun y a Marucho, siendo seguidos por Dan y Runo-

-Se le nota muy entusiasmada ¿no?-le dijo Dan a Runo mientras caminaban tomados de la mano-

-Sí, había olvidado lo entusiasta que es Julie…solo espero que nos toque juntas para así ponernos al día en todo-se rió al ver como los dos chicos eran arrastrados-

-No te durara mucho la felicidad Runo…disfrútala mientras puedas que me encargare de hacerte pasar los peores momentos de tu vida-dijo sombría Alice viéndolos de lejos-

Entraron y fueron con los chicos que estaban llamando a todos los concursantes, una chica rubia los atendió.

-Hola chicos, mi nombre es Samantha-se presento-¿ya les han dicho donde se encuentran sus habitaciones?

-No, aun no-respondió Marucho por todos-

-Muy bien, díganme sus nombres para llevarlos-pidió-

-Julie Makimoto

-Shun Kazami

-Daniel Kuso

-Runo Misaki

-Marucho Marukura

-Muy bien a todos les han tocado habitaciones en distintas partes ¿esta bien si pasamos todos a dejarlos?

-Seguro-sonrió Julie-así sabré a donde llegar para platicar-agrego feliz-

-Entonces síganme por favor-

Todos tomaron sus cosas y la siguieron, Alice desde lejos los vio pero no le tomo mucha importancia y espero a que le llamaran para llevarla a su habitación, si quería que todo saliera bien tenia que planearlo perfectamente, no se debía permitir ningún margen de error.

Estuvo esperando mucho rato, pero al final un joven de cabello rojizo la llamo y ella amablemente le dijo su nombre, esta bien, no era la mejor persona cerca de Julie y los demás ya que tenia motivos para ser así con ellos pero eso no significaba que era así con todo el mundo. Seguía comportándose igual que siempre excepto con ellos. Caminaron un rato y llegaron a un elevador con paredes de vidrio, desde donde observo un jardín tradicional japonés y algo más alejado una piscina.

-¿Acaso tendremos mucho tiempo libre?-le pregunto algo confundida-

-No señorita, pero los organizadores quieren que su estancia aquí sea lo mas divertida y desestresante posible-le contesto mirando el paisaje también-

-Ya veo… ¿Cuándo nos darán las indicaciones y los horarios de las batallas?

-En la cena de bienvenida, tienen lo que resta de la tarde libre para descansar del viaje y conocer los alrededores-salieron del ascensor y caminaron por un pasillo para luego doblar a la izquierda- la habitación número 12-C es la suya-se paro frente a la puerta y tecleo en una pequeña pantalla un numero para abrir la puerta, pero esta no abrió-

-¿Pasa algo?

-Creo que esta llave no es…no esta tampoco-dijo probando con varias combinaciones pero ninguna sirvió-espere aquí señorita creo que su llave tiene un fallo, ahora vuelvo para solucionarlo

-Seguro, aquí espero-le sonrió y el chico se sonrojo pero asintió y regreso al elevador-

Alice estaba frente a su cuarto con su maleta y bolsa recargadas contra la puerta, bastante aburrida a decir verdad cuando empezó a oír una discusión en el pasillo que daba al ascensor, se acercó pues las voces se le hacían conocidas y al medio asomarse se percató de algo que realmente no esperaba ver.

-Esta es su habitación

-¿Esta bromeando no?

-Claro que no, aquí es la habitación que les corresponde a ambos

-Pero no pueden ponernos juntos ¡ella es una chica y yo un chico!

-Lo siento mucho joven, pero nada se puede hacer, las habitaciones están todas ocupadas, me temo que tendrá que quedarse con la señorita si quiere seguir en el torneo

Le había dicho la chica para después retirarse tranquilamente, Alice se les quedo viendo un rato más.

-¿Entonces vas a pasar o no?

-¿No te molesta esto?

-No podemos hacer nada Dan, ya oíste a la señorita-le respondió-

-Pero Runo ¡no podemos ocupar la misma habitación! Eso no esta bien-le dijo alarmado y sonrojado-

-Tranquilo, si tanto te molesta le pediré a Julie que me deje quedarme con ella…-hablo en voz triste-

-¡No! Pero… es que no me siento muy cómodo con esto, eres mi novia y no es correcto dormir en la misma habitación

-Pero Dan ¿no viste la habitación de Julie y Marucho verdad?

-¿Por qué tendría que haberla visto?

-Porque nos dieron una igual-le sonrió-pasa y veras que el quedarte conmigo no esta tan mal-lo empujo dentro de la habitación justo cuando el chico que la atendió salía del ascensor-

Corriendo volvió hasta su puerta pensando en como usar la información a su favor ¿Runo y su novio (del cual ahora sabía que se llamaba Dan) en la misma habitación? ¿Podría eso serle de ayuda alguna?...tendría que pensarlo mucho y planear algo, ahora que si ellos estaban juntos y Julie estaba con Marucho ¿Dónde estaba Shun?

-Aquí estoy señorita, al parecer no había problema alguno solo que alguien le había puesto el seguro a la puerta pero mire-tecleo otra vez y la puerta se abrió-aquí esta, la clave para entrar es 2452, espero que disfrute de su estancia aquí y bienvenida al torneo Bakugan-le dijo mientras metía su maleta-

-Muchas gracias John-le sonrió la chica y cerró la puerta-

Al voltear a la habitación vio una pequeña sala con vista hacia el jardín japonés, había una pequeña cocina-comedor al lado izquierdo y dos puertas del lado derecho, supuso que esas eran las habitaciones.

-¿Hola?-pregunto, pues según lo que el chico le había dicho la persona con la que ocuparía la habitación ya estaba allí dentro-

Se acercó a las puertas y se quedo en medio de ambas sin saber cual ocupar, pero entonces la puerta derecha se abrió y de ella salió un chico con unos audífonos puestos y una botella de agua en la mano.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué haces aquí?-se sorprendió quitándose los aparatos de los oídos-

-Aquí es la habitación donde me quedaré…justo al lado tuyo Shun-le respondió también sorprendida, pero en un tono frío-

-Valla eso si no me lo esperaba, pero espero que así al menos podamos hablar…hay muchas cosas que explicar y….-comenzó él-

-No tenemos de que hablar Shun, solo ignora que estoy aquí que yo hare lo mismo contigo-tomo su maleta y entro a la otra habitación-

El chico se quedo en el mismo lugar viendo la puerta con expresión triste, pero pronto la cambio por una sonrisa leve ya que estaba seguro que al estar allí los dos juntos podrían retomar la relación que tenían…él no quería perderla otra vez y pelearía por hacerle ver la verdad para recuperar a la Alice que el tanto quería.

Mientras que en otra habitación no muy lejos de allí Julie hablaba con Marucho, ambos habían acordado vigilar a Alice, no confiaban en ella estando cerca de Runo y Shun.

Pronto la hora de la cena llegó y todos los concursantes bajaron al gran comedor que había en el lugar, se sentaron en las mesas que tenían el nombre del lugar que representaban, eran mesas para cuatro, pero solo tres concursantes por cada lugar, lo que les llamo la atención.

Se sentaron y para su mala suerte la mesa de Julie y Runo estaban separadas por cuatro mas, se separaron y se sentaron, pero Julie y Marucho aun no habían visto a Alice, lo cual les extraño pues ella era siempre muy puntual.

Alice estaba aun en su habitación, ya estaba arreglada y lista para salir… excepto que se había quedado leyendo un libro y no había oído a Shun salir por lo que no se había percatado tampoco de la hora que era, cuando se dio cuenta corrió al comedor y entro lo mas silenciosa y escondida que pudo, en un momento de descuido de Julie y Marucho que se quedaron platicando entre ellos se sentó y al parecer ni la notaron.

* * *

><p>No tengo excusa...justificación tal vez... depende de como lo tomen pero dire que mi inspiración sufri la fiebre por los avengers (Lokixtodos, en realidad), Sherlock Holmes y los meme songs (de los cuales pronto subire algo cuando esten totalmente terminados) y por ello no me llegaba la idea para seguirla (pues la historia "original" solo esta a grandes rasgos en realidad y si lees esto sakurita-chibi lo sabes mejor que nadie) y pues aunque algo corto es una actualizacion que muchos ya me pedian y sakurita, Aratza y Gustavo sus suposiciones no andan del todo mal pero, esperen a leer que sucedera n_n<p>

PD:sí lo sé Gustavo, yo tambien odio cuando dejan inconclusos los fics, me paso con uno de Bleach y otro de Kuroshitsuji y creeme, quise ir y golpear a los autores...pero eso es otra historia jeje -.-U


	7. Chapter 7

-Muy buenas noches jóvenes- los saludo el organizador desde el pequeño escenario donde estaban, era un hombre que parecía apenas entrado en los treinta, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño rizado-espero que lo poco que llevan se la estén pasando bien-sonrió-como todos debieron ya de percatarse, en sus mesas hay una silla extra-todos asintieron-bueno, eso se debe a un pequeño cambio que hemos decidido hacer este año para fomentar no solo la sana competencia sino también la posible amistad entre los participantes, porque no me dejaran mentir que a la mayoría de aquí aunque tienen varios años de verse solo sabrán el nombre y en las peleas es cuando cruzan palabra ¿verdad?-algunos voltearon a ver a los demás y se dieron cuenta de que, de hecho, era verdad lo que el hombre decía: años de verse y no se conocían más allá de un nombre y sus batallas-bueno, como veo que eh tenido razón les diré sobre qué haremos al respecto-les sonrió y unos asistentes trajeron un objeto bajo una sábana, al parecer una urna-

-¿Para qué crees que sea eso?-le pregunto curiosa Julie a Marucho en susurros, pero fue Alice quien contesto-

-Para lo que sea que planea con lo de la silla extra ¿para qué más sino?-respondió fastidiada, si no hubiese pasado nada le hubiese dicho lo mismo…de forma amable y sin que sonara tan grosero-

-A ti no te preguntaba Geabich-respondió enojada Julie-

-Basta Julie, no hagas caso-le aconsejo Marucho intentando, fallidamente, mantener la calma entre sus amigas (porque a pesar de todo él aun consideraba a Alice su amiga, aunque la chica no hiciera lo mismo)-

-Creo yo que a ti tampoco se te pidió opinión Marucho-y allí estaba otra razón, a pesar de todo a él es al único de sus "ex amigos" a los que aún llama por su nombre-

-Bueno, pues entonces empecemos-volvió a hablar el hombre y todos prestaron atención-como verán a continuación-un asistente quito la sabana de lo que sí era una urna llena de papeles-en esta urna se encuentran papeles con el número de mesa que tienen todos, como pudieron observar en el arreglo de centro, ahora bien, un representante de cada mesa sacara un papel y uno de los chicos de la mesa cuyo número este en el papel pasara a sentarse con ellos-todos voltearon a verse entre extrañados y nerviosos-

-¿Y para que haremos eso?-pregunto una chica de las mesas de al final-

-Muy simple-sonrió-el joven o la señorita que pase a las mesas ajenas formara equipo con los otros dos-como vio que todos tenían caras confusas volvió a explicar- pasara el representante de cada equipo, que será el que represente su localidad-todos asintieron-y tomara un papel con el número de la mesa de otro equipo-sintieron-y un integrante de esa mesa formara equipo con ellos… ¿quedo entendido?-todos aunque dudosos volvieron a asentir-bien, en ese caso pasen por favor…ah y no se les olvide que no puede haber dos concursantes del mismo atributo por equipo

De todas las mesas los representantes se fueron acercando formando una fila frente a la urna, mostraban el papel y el organizador anunciaba la mesa seleccionada. Del grupo de Runo fue Shun el que paso, mientras que de la de Julie fue Marucho.

-Equipo de la mesa 15 ¡el equipo de la mesa 12 los seleccionó!-anuncio a todo pulmón el hombre (y todos los jóvenes intuían que el pobre se iba a quedar sin voz a ese paso) cuando Marucho pasó-

-Es nuestra mesa-mencionó Alice y Julie dio un gritito de emoción, ella quería ser quien fuera a la mesa de Runo-

-Equipo de la mesa 12 ¡el equipo de la mesa 15 los seleccionó!-volvió a anunciar luego de dos chicos más-

-Entonces ¿Quién va a qué mesa?- se preguntaron los seis-

-Valla, en vista de las circunstancias solo intercambien a un miembro de su equipo-se acercó a la mesa de Runo y se acercaron los seis al hombre- ¿no se repiten los atributos si lo hacen verdad? ¿Qué atributos son?-les pidió el hombre-

-Haos

-Pyrus

-Ventus

-Aquos

-Sub-Terra

-Darkus

-Bien, me parece excelente que sean de los seis atributos-les sonrió-ahora ¿Quiénes son los representantes?

-Nosotros-dijeron al unísono Marucho y Shun-

-De ustedes cuatro ¿quiénes serán los que se cambien?

Entre Runo, Julie y Dan se miraron sin saber quién sería el que se cambiara. Por un lado Dan quería reunirse y volver a pelear del lado de su mejor amiga, pero por el otro no quería separarse de su novia ni quería separarlas… así que en vista de que él era quien menos tenía que ver con el problema y evitándole el mal trago de estar más cerca de Alice a Runo él se ofreció junto a una dudosa Julie que no sabía si hacia bien dejando que Dan estuviera con Alice.

Después de eso los nuevos equipos quedaron formados y los que no se conocían durante el resto de la velada se pusieron más o menos al corriente de como funcionarían como equipo y una que otra anécdota de torneos pasados donde todos estuviesen presentes. En la mesa de Shun, él, Julie y Runo platicaban amenamente. La morena haciendo reír a sus amigos y poniendo a Runo al corriente de lo último que había pasado en su antigua bolita y a Shun con lo que no se habían podido contar por todo lo que había pasado con Alice (cabe añadir que, los tres miraban de vez en cuando de reojo a la otra mesa, para solo encontrar a Dan hablando con Marucho y a Alice olímpicamente ignorándolos).

-Y dime Dan ¿Crees que hagamos buen equipo? ya sabes, las últimas rondas son de a cuatro peleadores-le comento Maru-

Quien estaba sentado en uno de los extremos, Dan estaba en medio de ellos. Intentaba seguir la plática de Marucho pero, la indiferencia hacia él de parte de la chica que le había causado tantos problemas a su novia y mejor amigo lo inquietaba ¿es que acaso no pensaba hablarle siquiera? ¿Iba a ignorarlo o solo era una fachada?

-Pues no creo que haya mucho problema, digo, siempre eh peleado con Shun o con Jake, que son Ventus y Sub-Terra-menciono mirando de reojo a Alice-¿ustedes son Aquos y Darkus no?

-Sí, bueno nosotros tampoco hemos peleado al lado de un Pyrus…pero seguro que seremos invencibles-agrego sonriendo-¿no lo crees Alice?-la agrego a la conversación-

-Solo díganme con cual de ustedes voy a pelear, ya me hare líos sola-menciono cortante sin siquiera verlos-

-Oye no ¡no puedes hacer eso!

-¿Y por qué no puedo? Es más ¿Por qué me estás hablando?-al fin los volteo a ver-

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? ¡Estamos en el mismo equipo! Eso significa que aunque no quieras hablarnos (a lo cual no le veo caso siendo que no somos ni Runo ni Shun con los que se supone estas enojada) tenemos que trabajar juntos si queremos sacar a este equipo para ganar-se volteó hacia ella completamente y la tomo de los hombros-escucha, sé que no nos conocemos y que seguro me dirás que no quieres ni hacerlo por ser amigo de Shun-la callo cuando hizo ademan de hablar-pero así como yo no te estoy prejuzgando basándome en lo que eh oído de ti antes ni en cómo te has comportado con los demás te pido que hagas lo mismo conmigo-la volteo a ver a los ojos, Alice estaba genuinamente sorprendida y la máscara de indiferencia se había ido de su rostro. Marucho pudo vislumbrar a su amiga en aquella chica sorprendida-entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Comenzamos desde cero?

-No creo que les agrade que nos hablemos…-ahora se veía también dudosa-

-Eres parte de mi equipo ahora, tenemos que hacerlo aun si no quisiéramos ninguno de los dos-medio sonrió-

-De acuerdo-respondió con una sombra de sonrisa-

-En ese caso-Dan la soltó y le extendió una mano-Mucho gusto, me llamo Dan y voy a ser tu compañero de equipo

-Igualmente, soy Alice y espero que trabajemos bien juntos-le respondió estrechándole la mano-

Después de la cena todos subieron a sus habitaciones, dentro de un día empezarían las batallas y debían descansar bien si al otro día esperaban poder practicar con los nuevos integrantes. Runo, Julie y Shun no notaron el pequeño intercambio de palabras entre Dan y Alice por lo que no estaban preocupados por lo que pudiera hacer siendo que (según ellos) la chica ni lo notaba, por otro lado Alice ya no estaba tan segura de querer incluir a Dan en sus planes, el chico le agrado y no quería dañarlo con lo que tenía planeado para los otros dos, viéndose así en un conflicto que cabe añadir, le pesaría al menos en las primeras batallas.

Eran apenas las siete de la mañana cuando Alice despertó, en la habitación de al lado no se oía ruido y supuso que Shun aún estaba dormido por lo que salió sin hacer ruido tomando de la nevera un jugo de naranja. Camino hacia el jardín y a medio camino se encontró con Dan y Marucho, que iban en su dirección.

-¡Alice! Íbamos a despertarte-le dijo Marucho con una ligera sonrisa-

-¿Despertarme? ¿Es que acaso pasa algo o qué?

-No, pero pensábamos practicar hoy, y se nos ocurrió que ya que eres parte de este equipo debías de estar con nosotros…además de que debemos al menos ver si funcionaremos como equipos-le dijo Dan, quien de hecho traía cara de sueño-

-Bueno poniéndolo así…supongo que mi paseo tendrá que esperar-lamento en voz baja-vamos entonces-los apuro-

Los tres fueron a un lado de donde estaba la piscina, que a esas tempranas horas estaba vacía y decidieron que Dan pelearía contra ambos, para ver qué tal se acoplaban. Primero pelearon Dan contra marucho y luego Dan contra Alice, dándose cuenta que de hecho la chica y el eran igual de fuertes en batalla aunque Marucho no se quedaba muy lejos de ellos.

Se la pasaron hasta medio día, que fue la hora en que el estómago de Dan reclamo comida, sacando una risa en Marucho y una mirada de ligera molestia en Alice. Al entrar para tomar lo que sería un almuerzo tardío se encontraron a Shun y Runo platicando animadamente en una mesa del comedor, Marucho no le tomo mucha importancia y fue hasta ellos, siendo Alice la única que noto la casi imperceptible molestia del castaño.

-¿Te molesta verlos juntos?-pregunto o más inocente que pudo-

-¿Qué? ¡NO! Claro que no, es mi mejor amigo, sería una equivocación siquiera pensar en algo que el hiciera para molestarme o herirme y jamás dudaría de él, ¿sino cómo podría llamarlo mi amigo?-le regreso Dan, sin notar el balde de agua fría que le había aventado a Alice sin intención-

-Solo preguntaba Daniel, no era para tanto-menciono antes de alejarse a paso presuroso de él y los demás-

El castaño se le quedo viendo extrañado ¿es que acaso la chica era de algo así cono bipolar o qué? De repente estaba bien y de repente se enojaba ¿Quién la entendía? Sacudiendo su cabeza como para alejar los pensamientos sobre ella se acercó a la mesa de sus amigos.

-¡Danny!-le llamo Julie desde la espalda tapándole los ojos-¿sabes quién soy?

-Julie eso funciona si no hablas ¿sabes? Si no la persona sabe quién es-volteo a verla sonriendo de lado, la chica estaba haciendo un puchero bastante chistoso a su parecer-

-No eres divertido…

-Claro que lo soy-se hizo el ofendido-

-¡Hey ustedes dos! ¿No van a comer algo?-les llamo Shun-

-Claro que si ¡muero de hambre!-soltó el castaño corriendo a la mesa, mientras Julie le seguía de cerca-

Alice, que para esos momentos ya estaba sentada a varias mesas de ellos con un plato de comida frente a ella noto el ceño fruncido de Runo justo antes de que Shun le hablara a Julie y a Dan y tomo nota: Dan se enojaba (aunque casi imperceptiblemente) si veía a Runo y Shun juntos, y Runo se molestaba (no tan imperceptible) si Julie y Dan estaban juntos… ¿habría forma de que eso le ayudase? : Sí… el problema estaba en Dan, el chico le empezaba a caer bien y eso lamentablemente entorpecía sus planes.

* * *

><p>Sí, Sakura no esta lo que pedías y bueno..lo subí mucho después de lo que prometí (cuando me veas te doy permiso de regañarme) pero eh estado algo bloqueada y atareada con lo de la uni -.-U) PERO no tardare tanto...espero...en fin ¿reviews?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

El día de la primera ronda del torneo llego y todos bajaron al auditorio, cuando se hubieron acomodado por los equipos apenas formados el organizador apareció frente a ellos y con una gran sonrisa les hablo.

-Muy bien muchachos, hoy es el gran día en que este torneo da inicio oficialmente, así que les explicare las reglas para las peleas recordándoles que el equipo decide que miembro será el que peleé y que los duelos son uno contra uno a excepción de los duelos de la ronda final donde serán dos contra dos

Todos lo miraban en silencio esperando que dijera quienes pelearían y en qué orden, unos asistentes llevaron una gran pizarra móvil a un lado del hombre y una caja con un hoyo en la tapa.

-Muy bien, quiero que los representantes de cada equipo se formen y pasen a tomar una bola de las que están en la caja, así yo los iré anotando en la pizarra y cada que haya un ganador el equipo ira a la siguiente ronda, además jóvenes como medida adicional para que haya un ganador justo se ha decidido que la ronda final será después de dos días concluida la penúltima ronda-agrego y todos estaban sorprendidos, pues siempre las dos últimas rondas se hacían en días consecutivos como las demás-

Todos obedecieron y se formaron, como los equipos estaban acomodados como la noche que los cambiaron Alice aprovecho para hablar con Dan.

-Y dime Dan ¿crees que podamos llegar a la final?

El chico volteo a contestarle y fue entonces que reparo en su atuendo, para el torneo Alice había elegido un vestido amarillo con anaranjado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, la parte de arriba era de cuello largo con líneas negras y delgadas verticales con mangas naranjas ¾ entalladas además de que la blusa tenía una abertura en triangulo desde el final del cuello hasta la altura de los strapless, en el abdomen tenía unos botones que unían la tela de ese lugar en forma de v y después una falda con caída libre. Acompañado de su cabello completamente lacio y unos zapatos de piso amarillos con detalles en naranja del mismo tono del vestido. Para Dan la chica se veía muy bien, pero no pudo evitar notar que detrás de su expresión que intentaba ser de lo más tranquila e inocente sus ojos mostraban tristeza y soledad.

-¿Dan?

-Disculpa ¿Qué? ¡Oh sí claro! Seremos de los finalistas y posiblemente quienes ganemos Alice, de eso que no te quepa duda-le sonrió-

-¿Aun si eso significa pelear y vencer a Runo, Julie y Shun?

-¿Ah?... pues supongo que eso lo sabremos si nos toca la mala suerte de pelear contra ellos-se rio nervioso-

-¿Con eso me intentas decir que los dejarías ganar?

-¡Claro que no!-se escandalizo-

-¿Entonces?

-Si tenemos que pelear contra ellos no se quien gane, por eso no te di otra respuesta… no lo cambies todo a tu conveniencia-le regaño-

-Yo no hice tal cosa-lo miro ceñuda y volteo hacia la pizarra, Marucho estaba a punto de pasar-

El pequeño rubio paso y tomo la primera bola que alcanzo, la saco y en esta estaba grabado el número 25, el hombre lo anoto y le señalo a los chicos que eran del equipo diciéndole la hora de su duelo, Marucho asintió y fue junto a Dan y Alice.

-Pelearemos dentro de 4 horas

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber Dan, ya que estaba ansioso por pelear-

-Porque otra nueva medida es que las peleas se dividen en 8 equipos con duelos cada 4 horas para que podamos planear y ver las peleas…o algo así

-¿Y cómo se supone que veremos los duelos si solo los que participan se enteran de que va la cosa?

-Pues es simple, no tiene mucho que se creó un modo para que el espacio donde se realizan las peleas sea algo así como una burbuja de cristal desde donde se pueden ver-explico feliz el chico-

-Oh vaya, en ese caso nos vemos luego-se despidió la chica pero Marucho la detuvo de una mano-¿sí?

-Deberíamos ir a ver a los chicos contra los que nos tocó pelear para ver quién de nosotros peleara contra ellos

-De acuerdo

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el otro equipo que era formado por dos chicas y un chico, al ver su forma de vestir era fácil saber de qué elemento eran. La primera chica vestía un pantalón negro con una blusa sin mangas hasta la mitad del abdomen morada, traía unas botas de plataforma completa negras de cuero y usaba una especie de capa sobre los hombros de piel clara y cabello rojo con mechones negros…su elemento era el mismo que el de Alice, Darkus. El chico vestía de tonos verdes, un pantalón flojo con sandalias y una camisa desfajada tenía el cábelo café claro y piel algo tostada, era Ventus y la última chica usaba un lindo vestido blanco con detalles en forma de pétalos amarillos de piel clara y cabello negro, ella era del elemento de Runo, Haos.

-Bien, yo propongo que Dan se enfrente a la chica sombría-dijo Marucho-

-Por mí no hay problema-sonrió el castaño-

-Y yo me enfrento a la otra chica, tu Marucho al chico y todo arreglado ¿no?

-¿Por qué a la chica?

-¿No te das una idea? Te daré una pista, cabello azul-le sonrió y se alejó de ellos-los veo a la hora del duelo

El castaño la vio alejarse con el ceño levemente fruncido, si solo quería pelear contra ella por ser del mismo elemento de Runo esa chica tenia graves problemas con la ira…pero luego pensó que si de eso se trataba ¿Por qué no ir a por el chico del elemento de Shun? Total seria lo más normal siendo que _debería _estar más molesta con él que con Runo, pero no pudo darle muchas vueltas al asunto pues Runo llego corriendo hasta donde estaba él tomándolo de la mano sonriente haciendo que se sonrojase.

-¿Quieres ir a ver los primeros duelos? El de nosotros es a la misma hora que el de ustedes-le sonrió feliz-

-Seguro que sí, vamos-tomo su mano con fuerza y se alejaron hacia donde los primeros grupos se iban dejando a los demás atrás-

-¿Vamos también?-pregunto Maru a Julie y Shun-

-No, déjalos disfrutar su romance sin malos tercios-le dijo Julie-

-Es verdad, ahora que pueden estar juntos sin esconderlo dejémoslos solos-apoyo Shun-

-Vale ¿entonces que quieren hacer?

-Vamos a pasear un rato ¡ayer encontramos Runo y yo tiendas después de los jardines! ¡Vamos de compras!-chillo feliz la chica jalando a los otros dos que tenían cara de querer estar en otro lugar, pues ir de compras con Julie era sinónimo de miles de bolsas pesadas que ellos debían cargar-

El resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde así se la pasaron, Runo y Dan viendo las peleas y paseando como cualquier pareja normal y Julie trayendo de tienda en tienda a Shun y Marucho. Alice por otro lado fue al jardín japonés y luego a su cuarto a leer un rato, no sabía cómo hacer para que Runo y Shun pagaran lo que hicieron sin inmiscuir demasiado a Dan, lo cual al rato se dio cuenta de que ¿Por qué rayos se preocupaba por el chico ese? Dándose cuenta de que no tenía una respuesta a ello…o no quería pensarla mucho.

Cuando llego la hora de sus respectivas peleas los equipos se reunieron y Julie, Runo y Shun se fueron junto al otro equipo dejando a los otros tres esperando por el de ellos.

-Ne Runo ¿Por qué tan feliz eh, que Dani hizo algo que te tenga así de contenta?-le pregunto picaronamente Julie haciendo a la peli azul enrojecer levemente-

-Te lo diré después, no me lo vas a creer-sonrió aun algo roja y con un brillo especial en sus ojos-

Mientras ellos comenzaban el duelo siendo Shun el primero en pelear, Alice y los demás apenas iban a elegir contra quien pelear, teniendo algunos problemas con ello.

-¿bien quien elige al contrincante?-pregunto la chica pelinegra-

-Nosotros-dijo Alice, pero el chico se adelantó negando con la cabeza-

-No linda, que sea justo ¿les parece un volado?-propuso mostrando una moneda y Dan y los demás asintieron-bien, aquí va-la lanzo y la atrapo con ambas manos-¿Qué eligen?

-Cara-contesto Marucho-

-Bien-dejo ver la moneda y esta tenia cruz-en ese caso elegimos nosotros y ya que yo soy e que va a pelear te elijo a ti preciosa-le guiño un ojo coquetamente a Alice-

-¡Oye hiciste trampa!-se quejó Dan-

-Claro que no, fue algo justo y limpio que ustedes aceptaron, no hubo truco alguno-se rio el otro-

-Déjalo Dan, veremos si con la misma suerte gana-le dijo Alice tomándolo del hombro sonriendo y de nuevo Marucho vislumbro a Alice su amiga en esa chica-

-Ya que…acabalo Alice-le tomo la mano en señal de apoyo y esta les sonrió a él y a Marucho-

-Muy bien linda, ya que controlaste a tu novio ¿Qué tal si tenemos un fantástico duelo…después de esto?-pregunto sonriéndole de lado-

-Él no es mi novio-aclaro pronto ceñuda-

-Perfecto ¿entonces qué dices eh linda?

-Que mi nombre es Alice no "linda" y que si solo vas a estar parloteando intentando coquetear conmigo tengo este duelo ganado-le contesto seria-

Con esto el duelo comenzó y tal como pudo comprobar Dan el día anterior, Alice era una oponente poderosa y muy fuerte, el pobre tipo no duro no la mitad de un duelo promedio cuando Alice le dio la paliza de su vida, Después de esto salieron y Runo fue feliz al encuentro del castaño abrazandolo diciendo que Shun había ganado el duelo y pasaban a la siguiente ronda, el moreno venia detrás de ella y al oir a Dan decir que Alice le había dado también una paliza al tipo del otro equipo se acerco a ella.

-Veo que sigues siendo la mejor Darkus que conozco-le sonrió-

-Y yo veo que Runo sigue haciéndote fiesta cada que ganas como si fueras una celebridad o algo-le respondió esta con los brazos cruzados-

-No lo hace, pero es normal que se alegre ya que es la siguiente en pelear-explico él-felicidades por ganar

-Gracias aunque, realmente no creo que importe mucho

-A mí me importa demasiado-hizo que volteara a verlo-porque tú me importas demasiado-le acaricio la mejilla-

-En verdad quiero creerte…pero simplemente no puedo por el escándalo que hace Runo festejándote, yo que tú iba con ella pronto-le sonrió fríamente y se alejó regresando a su cuarto-

Esa noche Alice no bajo a cenar, Shun ni siquiera hizo el intento de convencerla pues lo que le había dicho le mostraba que aún estaba sentida por esa tonta llamada y esa imagen malinterpretada que parecía seguía grabado a fuego en su mente sin dejarle pensar claramente. Si tan solo hubiera abierto la puerta de la habitación de ella la habría visto dormida con unas lágrimas ya secas en su rostro, porque le dolía, a Alice le dolía tratar así al moreno porque le quería y demasiado…pero tal como Shun pensaba, la imagen de Runo festejando por su novio feliz de la vida debido a una victoria de Shun le había recordado más vívidamente lo que por la llamada había visto y oído.

Pero fuera del lio de ellos Runo le pidió el favor a Marucho y a Dan de dejar a Julie con ella en una habitación alegando que tenían que hablar de "cosas de chicas" por lo que el castaño se había visto casi obligado a irse de su cuarto para dejar a las chicas hablar tranquilamente. Después de cenar y estando ambas sentadas en la cama de Runo esta comenzó a contarle por qué se veía tan feliz en la tarde, haciendo que Julie diera brinquitos de alegría pues sus dos mejores amiga y amigo estaban juntos y progresando, solo le entristecía que Alice y Shun no estuvieran así pero decidió no amargarse pensando en la situación de ellos prestándole atención a Runo que contaba todo con el mismo brillo que tenía en la tarde al mirar a Dan.

-Y entonces aunque debíamos ir a la siguiente batalla Dan me tomo de la mano, yo algo sorprendida voltee a verlo y cuando menos lo pensé me beso-sonrió algo sonrojada-ese fue el primer beso que me dio desde que somos novios-agrego sonrojada a mas no poder-

- Entonces ¿nunca antes se habían besado?-le pregunto curiosa-

-Claro que no Julie, solo nos tomábamos de la mano o le daba besos en la mejilla-explico-

-¿Y cómo fue?

-Pues, no se describirlo, fue muy rápido pero muy profundo…me transmitió tanto con ese beso que simplemente no se describirlo-dijo viendo a la nada tocando sus labios, recordando-fue simplemente…perfecto, creo que sería la palabra para ello

-Se nota Runo, se nota-le sonrió emocionada-¿pero y luego qué?

-Pues nos miramos, nos sonreímos y fuimos de la mano a donde sería la batalla, antes de llegar con ustedes le desee suerte y él en ese momento me atrajo hacia si por la cintura y dijo "la suerte siempre me acompaña desde que estás conmigo" y me beso, pero esta vez más tierno, abrí por curiosidad los ojos y él los tenía cerrados, pues eso se me hizo mejor y este último duro más que el primero-sonrió-pero el bendito aire nos hizo separarnos y cuando eso paso nos sonreímos y el corrió a su batalla, yo me quede allí todavía medio atontada por el beso pero eso sí, muy, muy feliz-termino de contarle con una sonrisa-

-Aww Runo eso es lo más tierno que eh escuchado-le dijo Julie con la emoción a flote abrazando la almohada contra si-ou lo que daría por tener aquí a mi lindo Billy-hizo un puchero-que suerte tienes de tener aquí a Dan Runo lo que yo daría por tener a Billy aquí-dio un suspiro largo y medio triste mirando hacia la nada-

-Oye animo Julie, mas pronto de lo que crees estarás con él-le animo Runo y comenzaron una pelea de almohadas para después cada una irse a dormir-

Y con eso comenzó el torneo, un momento que de una forma u otra pondría todas las cosas como debían ser…pero poniendo a nuestra protagonista en más de un apuro y malentendido cortesía claro de Alice Geabich.


End file.
